Of Oneshots and Music
by W3R-SiN
Summary: Inside you will find many things. Emotion, Music, Strength. A plethora of words and statements. Come Read, and Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everybody! W3R-SiN again, this time with something a bit different than SNVM. This chapter was inspired by the great Stephen Lynch. I heard this song and just had to write this! And I am not to big a fan of Astrid/Hiccup so it goes well I think. Read and Review please!

* * *

**Go ride your Dragon instead!**

**Hiccup was having a tough day. Astrid had been acting very weird lately, what with her aggression and such skyrocketing. A sigh escaped his lips and he walked to the Mead Hall. He was looking for Gobber, thinking that the old blacksmith could tell him what was going on.**

**Sure enough Gobber was sitting at a table downing yet another pint of honeyed mead. Hiccup got next to him and after a few moments got the mans attention. "Ya' what ya' want Hiccup?" the man asks. Hiccup then explains what is going on, and much to his surprise the man picked up a guitar. "Sit down hiccup, and I shall tell ye' what is going on with 'er..."**

**'Since when can Gobber play music?' Hiccup thought as the music started. Soon a crowd formed around Gobber. And then the song began...**

_Everyone I'm going to sing this song in honor of the Holiday we just celebrated...Dragons Day!_

_Lad, it's your duty to find ye a lass  
With child-bearing hips and a pink, supple ass  
And make her your wife and love her with love so true  
Now some rivers run high, some rivers run low  
When her river runs red, then she's starting her flow  
And it's called menstr'ation, and here's what it means to you  
_

**"Menstruation...Huh?" Hiccup asked confused.**

_You will notice her bloomers are spotty at first  
Stand back – her ovarian dam's gonna burst  
Son, don't be afraid, tis a natural t'ing  
Just wad up some cotton and hand her some string  
Put the old linens on top of the bed  
Get out of the house and go ride your dragon instead!_

_She'll retain her water, her breasts will be tender  
And every third word that you say will offend her  
Get out of the house and go ride your dragon instead  
_

**"No joke there. She hit me this morning because I said hello!" hiccup thought about the bruise forming on his arm.**

_And she'll want to make love – if you do, you're a fool  
'Cause you'll only end up with a bloody O'Toole  
Get out of the house – go ride your dragon instead!  
_

**Hiccup stared in horror at his old mentor. Yet still the song continued!**

_And she'll want you to sample the fruit of her loins  
But son, it'll taste like some old rusty coins  
So turn off the lamp, boy, and take off your hat  
And drop to your knees, say a prayer to Odin  
Then he'll give you the strength to get out of the bed  
And for Berk's sake, go ride your dragon instead!_

_Now the sky is the place where the lads are a-meetin'  
When the moon's full and the gals are a-bleedin'  
The Roman, the Druid, and all of the pagan  
The sky is the place when your lady is raggin'  
So drink of your pint, boys, and thank your shamrocks  
That as menfolk we don't have to bleed from our cocks!  
And that we can escape from the lady in red  
And get out of the house and go... Ride our Dragons instead!_

A loud round of applause filled the chamber as the song came to a close. And what did hiccup do you ask? Well that is simple...he rode his dragon...and all was well...FOR NOW!

* * *

Well that concludes the first chapter. More to come eventually...Read and review please. For each review you feed a Night Fury!


	2. Chapter 2: Whiskey Lullaby

Here you go. another chapter. This one is very depressing, angsty, whatever you want to call it. I got this idea after hear the song 'Whiskey Lullaby' by Brad Paisley. IT is meant to be ambiguous so that you the reader can put what ever characters into the shoes of the people in this story.

Enjoy

* * *

**"Go...,just go..."**

**Those were the last words that he had heard from his lover. That had been 3 years ago, he could not forget that day. No matter what he tried to do, drugs, therapy, alcohol, nothing ever erased that pain. Truly the gods hated him, because each day that he saw her in that other mans arms...he wanted to die. He could still remember her scent, the way that she felt when her arms were wrapped around him.**

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night...  
_

**But all that was about to change tonight. The only sound in the room was the sound of the pen on paper. When he was satisfied with those last few words, he went and got ready. First the phone was disconnected, then the lights was shut off. As he sat in the dark of his room, his only companion was the bottles of hard whiskey. Tonight would be different.**

_He put that bottle to his head, and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said 'I'll love her till I die'  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The dragons sang a whiskey lullaby..._

_la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
_

**3 years. It had been three years since she made the worst mistake of her life. But today would be different. She was going to try and mend this fester wound , and finally quell the sadness. She tried calling, but the phone was disconnected. Without hesitation she went to his tiny house. AS she pulled up she noticed that the hill behind the house still held that old willow tree. It's roots still firmly embedded in the earth. She smiled for the first time in years, memories playing like old movies in her eyes.**

**She entered the house and was met with a strange sight. All of his family was there, situated in the small living room. His father look up at her. That was when she knew. Her body began to shake as she ran to his bedroom. Inside was her goal, and two paramedics. The tired to bring him back, but heartbreak is a most lethal force. The tears started when she looked at his cold and pale skin. She was to late...**

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night...  
_

**That had been 2 years ago. And she decided that she could take it no longer. That whiskey gave her such a sweet release. And before she went she grabbed his picture, laying one last kiss upon his lips.**

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the dragons sang a whiskey lullaby_

_la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

**To this day the dragon still sing a whiskey lullaby. In honor of the two lovers that now lay beneath that old Willow tree. And if you listen close enough, they too are singing...**

_

* * *

_

Well there you have it. As always please read and review! I dont care what you say just say something! Except flames i hate those...

I am taking prompts if anyone has one. I dont care what it is just send it my way and I might write it!

Till next time,

~/W3R_SiN\\\~_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: A Flick

Salve'! W3R_SiN again this time with a story requested by **Travis Church**

Well Travis I did my best and i must say it was quite enjoyable ^_^

The prompt: A Concert Band performance of the song Kingfishers Catch Fire part II

So please enjoy.

Characters: Hiccup and the Berk Orchestra

* * *

I walk slowly, each step measured and focused.

My mission is simple, Freedom. I must free a few innocents from a simple yet effective prison.

I take my place in front of my fighters. My name is Hiccup Haddock

I am their leader.

My resolve, unwavering.

My expression, stoic.

I grab my weapon, a baton.

My warriors grab their arms as well.

Great weapons of brass, wood, leather, and various materials.

Then a slight sound. A quiver to begin it all.

Then slowly the instruments begin to mingle. The high of a flute, the deep brass.

Each note lay waiting for its queue, a mere flick of the wrist and it is released.

Most men claim power comes with strength and finesse.

No I say, it is here on this small stand. In front of this sea of sounds.

This living painting.

A flick, a wave, a push is all it takes and the greatest of strengths is released!

Joy, such joy I feel when the notes are freed from their paper prisons!

Glorious is the sight of the mingle and dance.

But all good must end. And soon it does, the brass settles, the woodwind, the percussion.

They all take a bow then a seat to rest their bodies.

But still I see it, the notes are still eager to dance.

They wish for new partners, and a new plethora of emotion to build their dance floor.

Who am I to deny them. My baton is raised again.

And with a flick of the wrist the dance starts...

* * *

The end. I do hope that this was a good interpritation of your prompt!

**If any people have a prompt send it my way please!**

Read and Review please, Reviews make me happy.

Till next time,

~/W3R_SiN\\\~


	4. Chapter 4: Rhythm of Love

Man I am on a roll here :p Well here is the latest chapter, and yet again a prompt for **Travis Church**

Prompt: 'The Rhythm of Love' by Plain White Tee's

I might have to change my rating to M for this one. I know that there Is one that will defiantly be M rated sometime soon.

And for those of you wondering SNVM is still on hiatus, but will soon be up and running! I just want the next chapter to be smoother ect.

* * *

**The air was strangely warm in Berk today. Perhaps that was why Hiccup was flying yet again on the back of his Night Fury. Both of the lifetime friends embracing the ecstasy of flight. Their minds had drifted off a few hours into the flight. And despite their differences their minds had reached a mutual sate of blissful unawareness, the daydreams nigh indistinguishable. Both of the male were thinking of their significant others. Hiccup had Astrid, and Toothless had Hel the Night Fury.**

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says "Boy quit foolin' around"_

**Hiccup woke from his daydream when he heard a familiar voice calling him. "Are you ever going to land? Quit fooling around, Toothless must be about to pass out!" Hiccup smiled brightly and turned to land. The touchdown was smooth, and soon Toothless was bounding off into the forest. "Why do you spend so much time up there Hiccup?" Astrid asked watching the Night Fury disappear from sight.**

_I told her "I love the view from up here  
The warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

"**It reminds me of when we took that ride together. And when I am up there in the sky, I am free." Hiccup said brushing some loose hair from Astrid's face. He laughed when she blushed. The fact that he could make the blood rush to her cheeks always impressed him. "Come on, time is wasting..." The teen said, leading the boy away. **

_We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

**The two pressed against against each other. Nothing separating their bodies. "Hiccup..." she gasped, he silenced her with a simple statement "Be mine tonight..." **

**He did not need to wait for a response...**

_My heart beats like a drum  
A guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song to be sung  
She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me  
She rises up like the tide  
The moment her lips meet mine_

**It was addictive the way that She pressed herself against him, when they kissed. The way that her body arched like a wave at the brush of his lips. **

_We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

**While Hiccup felt his passions, Toothless was busy too. He and Hel had fallen for one another instantly. She was his secret, just as he was hers. Each night they came together in the Gully. Their passion was furious, burning as hot and everlasting as a star.**

_When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion  
And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry_

_And long after I've gone  
You'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind  
The way you make love so fine_

**She belonged to another dragon. A Nightmare to be exact. But Toothless did not care, because at night. She was his, and he was hers. He would dry her tears, and calm her fears. No longer would she worry for her life at the hands of that thing she was forced to call a mate. Toothless was there for her when others turned away. He would always protect her, comfort her, and give her what she needed. **

**She cooed happily as he covered her with himself, and their passions began. Their tails wrapped, and their hearts beat as one.**

**Hours passed, and soon both Hiccup and Toothless were thinking the same thing again. But this time it was a song that filled their heads, the lyrics were simple so moving..**.

"_**We may only have tonight. But till the morning sun, you're mine all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love...**_"

* * *

Well there it a bit of a challenge on this one. Fluff is not really my style, but hey where is the fun in only doing what you are good at!

As always Read and Review. And I am still open to Prompts so send away!

~/W3R_SiN\\\~


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Fly Away

Salve'

I'm back with another chapter. This time it is a request by **Christopher Scott**

Prompt: Let's Fly Away by Frank Sinatra

I had a fun time with this little tale. In fact i had such fun i may just make it into a Full scale story! I would edit some things but still...

Anyway, I now present to you "Let's Fly Away" A gentleman's story for a Gentleman Thief.

* * *

June 4, 1945.

The Dragons Den, a high class club in downtown Chicago. Here the air is thick with smoke and the smell of wines and bourbons. The lights are low giving a warm glow to the tables and booths. It is a comforting thing, the sounds, the lights, and scents. They ease into you unlike the streets of the city outside. Many types of people filled the room. Some were dressed extravagantly, others casually. The bar was full, as well as the booths and tables situated around the well polished floor.

But one guest stands out. Her name Marilyn Hofferson, the daughter of the largest business owner in all of Chicago. But most knew her as Astrid. Her blonde hair catches the eye of most males in the club. But they are easily dismissed with a ice blue glare.

She sits in a booth, watching the stage. A glass of Disaronno is in her hand, the liquid stirred by the osculation of her right hand. She monitors her intake carefully, so as to enjoy the evening with a light comforting buzz. Not enough to impair her senses, just ease the tension in her muscles. The glass stops its dance, then carefully raises to her lips.

The amber liquid flows smoothly and slowly. She closes her eyes letting the liqueur rest before swallowing. After it is down she analyzes the flavor. It is bittersweet, a strong base of almond with just a hint of vanilla. 'Delightful...' she thinks to her self before opening her eyes and setting the glass upon a half folded napkin.

The blonde vixen is well dressed. A black silk dress grips her curves, a silver bracelet resting on her wrist caught the light nicely. Around her neck is a beautiful silver necklace, its center piece a well sized ruby with diamond accents. Her ears are weighted each holding a simple yet elegant diamond earrings.

The stage lights up before a familiar face steps out. An announcer clad in vest and slacks. He announced that tonight's entertainment was to be a relatively new singer. 'Interesting, this club usually only allows the best to play.' light applause filled the room as the curtains parted reveling the scene on stage. A section of brass and percussion was behind a lone person.

He was tall, standing with a strong stance with broad shoulders and a blue-coller muscled build. His dark brown hair was messily done. The lights reflected off of his deep evergreen eyes which were held on a well tanned face. He stroked his strong jaw lightly, letting the muscle tension out. Over all he was quite a handsome man. But his voice was his best feature. It was smooth and deep with a slight accent hung on the words when he spoke.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Frank Haddock, but my friends just call me 'Hiccup'. the name of this song is "Let's Fly Away", hit it boys!

_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away  
If you can use, some exotic booze  
There's a bar in far Bombay  
Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away_

_Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru  
In llama land, there's a one-man band  
And he'll toot his flute for you  
Come fly with me, let's take off in the blue  
_

She gasped when his eyes landed on her. It was like he was only singing to her. And as the song progressed she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. The mans voice was beautiful, and each point was enforced by a simple hand gesture or turn.

_Once I get you up there where the air is rarefied  
We'll just glide, starry-eyed  
Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near  
You may hear angels cheer 'cause we're together_

_Weather-wise it's such a lovely day  
Just say the words, and we'll beat the birds  
Down to Acapulco Bay  
It's perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say  
Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away_

_Once I get you up there where the air is rarefied  
We'll just glide, starry-eyed  
Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near  
You may hear angels cheer 'cause we're together_

_Weather-wise it's such a lovely day  
You just say the words, and we'll beat the birds  
Down to Acapulco Bay  
It's perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say  
Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly  
Pack up, let's fly away! _

As the band died down and the song closed the club burst into life. People gave a standing ovation to the man, and then he did something that made her heart race. He smiled and looked right at her. The world went still, and it was only them in that smokey room.

"Thank you, thank you ladies and gentlemen. But please hold your applause, the evening is still young..." he said gently using a dismissive hand.

With a wink, he started again. And it was true, the evening was young.

And so was their love...

* * *

Well there you have it. Another chapter down, and another day gone.

Read and Review, and send me prompts please!

~/W3R_SiN\\\~


	6. Chapter 6: You make me smile

I RETURN! but it is not a big flashy return.

No i am a bit disappointed by this little fic. but eh' it was a request by a good friend. and i could not let him down!

* * *

Hiccup was a lucky person. Despite the mishaps of daily life, he had the one thing that could fix it all. Love. But it did not come from the blond beauty Astrid. In fact if you were to ask him, Hiccup actually despised the girl. They had very little in common. She was so violent, while he was a natural born diplomat. She loved blue, he liked black. She was uptight, he was laid back. The list goes on and on. But that is beside the point

Hiccup had just had a rather nasty argument with Astrid. One that ended up with them breaking up; then going their separate ways. Once again Hiccup went home alone. It was nothing new to him, but this time he walked with a smile. Because waiting upstairs was the one person that would make it better. The one that would sooth his wounds, and calm his addled mind...

Toothless

_You´re better then the best  
I´m lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Lets me know that it´s ok yeah it´s ok  
And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile_

The Night Fury was the only one that ever understood Hiccup. He never judged him. But most importantly he was always there. No matter what was wrong Toothless would stand next to Hiccup. And that is what made all the sneers and dirty looks Hiccup received worth it. All he had to do was think of the dragon and a smile would break out on his face.

_Even when you´re gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of  
bed sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
__You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile_

_Don´t know how I lived without you  
Cuz every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

Hiccup often thought about what life would have been like if Toothless was absent. But still his mind could only wonder so much on such a dark subject. He would shake his head to clear the nasty thoughts away. Or Toothless would just hold him tighter.

When those large black scaled appendages wrapped around him he would relax. But when the lips of his dragon pressed against him he would melt.

Yes Hiccup was a lucky man. He had a lot of problems, but Love was not one.

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed  
sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head  
spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile  
Ohh you make me smile  
Ohh you make me smile _

_

* * *

_Well that is it for now. I am still taking prompts so send away!

as always read and review. i dont care what you say, just say something!

~/W3R_SiN\~


	7. Chapter 7: Walk Away

Double Update! This story is another prompt from a reviewer. **Cenryk**.

Prompt: Walk Away by Five Finger Death-Punch

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or HTTYD!

* * *

**War. War changes people. The sound of gunfire, the screams of pain. They make irrevocable changes to even the strongest of people. And once a soul is stained with the blood of conflict, it can never go back. **

**Killing becomes second nature. And peace is all but left abandoned.**

**Tyr was no exception. He had joined the SAS to serve his country, 8 years and he would be out. The moment that he rengaged in battle he was hooked. The feel of his fist contacting with his enemy. The sound of snapping bones. The sights and smell of the blood and the battlefield. It was intoxicating. Around the barracks people had named him the "Toothless" for his ruthless way of fighting. He never took prisoners. He never joked around. And he never missed a target.**

**But there was one thing that kept him coming back home. One thing that kept him from going into career service.**

**Hiccup.**

**Yet that was about to change. What took Toothless twenty years to build would all come to an end in 5 minutes. He picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number.**

_I'm sorry,  
for the demon I've become,  
You should be sorry,  
for the angel you are not,  
I apologize,  
for the cruel things that I did.  
But I don't regret,  
one single word I said._

**The blackened skies spit a icy rain on the town of Berk. The rain permeated everything, chilling both flesh and temperament of the inhabitants. Hiccup was no different. The man sat in front of a television watching a weather program.**

**His attention was immediately diverted when the phone began to ring. With speed more akin to a cheetah Hiccup cleared the couch and answered the phone.**

**"Hello?" he asked kindly**

**"Hiccup. Its me..." the rough sound of his lover responded. But there was something wrong. It sounded distant.**

**"Hey hon! what is wrong?"**

**"It is over Hiccup. I cant take it any longer."**

**"What the Service? I told you that..."**

**"No not the service. Us hiccup. We are done"**

When Hiccup heard those words his jaw dropped. And his heart froze in his chest._  
__Just walk away make it easy on yourself,  
Just walk away please release me from this hell,  
Just walk away there's just nothing left to feel,  
Just walk away pretend that none of this is real, _

**"What...what do you..." Hiccup asked in confusion.**

**"I don't regret our time together. But I belong out here fighting, it is what I am good at. And you can do so much better than waiting for me to come home." Toothless said stoically.**

**"Please no...please" Hiccup begged tears welling in his eyes.**

**"Just walk away Hiccup. It is for the best. Goodbye."**

**Before Hiccup could do anything the line went dead. He knew that it would be the last time he ever spoke to the man he loved. Thousands of thoughts rushed through his head. Why? How? Was it me?**

_Could you forgive me,  
if I told you that I cared,  
Would you be sorry,_  
_if I swore that I'd be there,  
Please forgive me,  
for laughing when you fall,  
I'm so sorry,  
but I never cared at all,  
_

**Years had passed. And Hiccup had slowly gone insane. He began associating himself with the wrong crowds. And soon he became an active member of 'Black Claw' the largest terrorist group in Europe. He planned bombings and assassinations. After all, Tyr was sure to return to him now. Right?**

**Meanwhile in a safe house a few block from Hiccups location Toothless was gearing up for an assault on the Black Claw HQ. His target was the new 'Brain'. Brains planned attacks and such and were often taken for their knowledge. And this one was supposed to be the best. He had planned attacks in London, Paris, and even the infamous Tokyo Subway Gassing.**

**Before long Toothless was in the back of a van suited in full 'armor and ammo'.**

**The driver gave a signal and Toothless jumped onto the cold streets. The sky was pelting out a harsh icy rain. Just like that night so many years ago.**

**Toothless breached the door, and fired at the two guards. The suppressor kept his presence unknown as he made his way through the building.**

**Ten minutes and twelve bodies later Toothless breached the door of the last room of the house. His gun was trained on the single occupants head. All it would take was a twitch and it would be over. The sorry excuse of a human being across from him would jerk, fall, and be silent.**

**But his orders were to take him alive.**

**So Toothless did just that. Using the stock as a club he hit the man over the shoulder. Their was a sick crack as the collar bone broke in two. The man let out a scream. And fell to the ground with gripping his shoulder.**

**Toothless took the time to study his prisoner now. And what he saw made him blanch of color. Here was Hiccup. He had not seen the man in ten years. And now he was staring into those familiar evergreen eyes. Toothless felt many emotions rush through him. Confusion, awe, but most of all Disbelief. How could the kind and gentle Hiccup plan such horrible things?**

**"Hiccup? What the hell!" Toothless shouted at the downed man.**

**"I knew you would come back. And now we can be together...Forever" Hiccup said holding his fist up.**

**Toothless looked at what the man was holding and he panicked. In his hand was the remote detanator to a bomb strapped to Hiccups chest. He did not even think as he pulled out his pistol and fired.**

**Hiccups jerked violently. Before the contents of his chest began to drain into a puddle on the floor of the room. His eyes were wide and his jaw worked silently. The shock of the bullet had caused him to drop the detonator.**

**"I told you to just walk away..." Toothless said still pointing the pistol at Hiccup. He did not want to shoot him. But it looked like he would have to. The bullet had entered Hiccups lung and without immediate surgical treatment he would die.**

**For the first time in his long career. Toothless disobeyed an order. He pointed the gun at Hiccups head. This shot would kill him for sure. Toothless did not hesitate as he held the pistol in his right hand. Hiccup then did something that Toothless never would forget.**

**He smiled, and gave a nod.**

**_BANG_**

**Hiccups head jerked as it was split open by the bullet. Toothless watched for a moment as the blood drained from his ex lover. Hiccup looked so happy as he lay there dead. And Toothless?**

**He just walked away.**

_Just walk away make it easy on yourself,  
Just walk away please release me from this hell,  
Just walk away there's just nothing left to feel,  
Just walk away pretend that none of this is none of this is, _

_Just walk away make it easy on us both,  
Just walk away there was never any hope,  
Just walk away you already know the deal,  
Just walk away pretend that none of this was ...none of this was real. _

_

* * *

_Please don't kill me! Just read and review and send me prompts...please.

~/W3R_SiN\~


End file.
